


Psychological Evaluations

by viviegirl05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Civil War (Marvel), Psychology, evaluations, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: A psychologist is brought in to do an initial evaluation of the rogues in the RAFT. These are short, blunt, one-meeting evaluations.NOT team cap friendly. DLDR.Trolls and comments that attack my alliance to Tony Stark will be deleted.NOTICE: THIS IS NOT A DEBATE FORUM. DO NOT COMMENT A CRITICISM AND EXPECT TO CHANGE MY MIND. IT WILL JUST PISS ME OFF.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 459
Collections: Best Team Iron Man





	1. Barton, Lang, Wilson, and Maximoff

Barton:

Barton shows possible psychosis. Clearly displays delusions tied to a severely diminished sense of responsibility. Blames Tony Stark for his own actions and the consequences of said actions. Daily solo therapy sessions recommended. Barton is full of anger- only expressed emotion thus far- he will be resistant to treatment and aid; he is hostile and violent at times. Due to Bartons skill set and training, careful, meticulous measures will need to be taken to ensure the therapists safety. Recommend consulting with Tony Stark for a humane restraint option.

Recovery is possible, or at least partial recovery. If approved by medical professionals and therapist, he could go home at a safe point in partial recovery- home environment may lead to further progress. Recommend using this possibility to inspire cooperation, but DO NOT give false hope or he will regress to his anger upon discovery.

Reasons and stipulations recommended for at-home recovery when (if) approved:

House arrest to his farm- plenty of space to exercise and get exposure to sunlight. Allowed to play with children (supervision recommended at first to ensure no violent tendencies with family). At least twice weekly solo therapy sessions, once weekly group therapy with family for at least two months, longer or more frequently if necessary.

Lang:

Lang appears genuinely remorseful for injuries and damages caused, but blames Tony Stark for “wrongful imprisonment.” Displays hatred of Stark despite having never met the man himself- overly reliant on other people for information and cannot separate fact from opinion. Lets the opinions of others influence him to a dangerous degree. 

Recommend house arrest in San Francisco. Lang is safe to be around his daughter at this time- he shows obvious love and devotion to her appropriate of a loving father and has shown no violent or hostile tendencies. Weekly therapy sessions for at least two months to correct overreliance on the opinions of others and requirement to read the Accords and watch global news to understand his actions fully.

Wilson:

Wilson has a severe case of hero worship for Steve Rogers. Evaluations from time in the US army show Wilson to be a well-rounded, independent thinker who was not afraid to question orders if necessary, but who would follow commands usually. Footage and audio recordings of conversations and interactions since meeting Steve Rogers show an increasing overreliance on Rogers to make decisions and a decreasing ability to think for himself and question the world or orders. Possible psychosis. Wilson speaks often of “knowing what he’s talking about” regarding psychology, but records show he only completed a week-long course. Delusions about his own importance and knowledge base. Recommend solo therapy sessions three times a week, group therapy with other prisoners daily. DO NOT allow Wilson to run group therapy, DO NOT allow him to make recommendations or offer advice in place of an actual therapist.

Recommend continued incarceration until Wilson regains independence in thinking. Possibly offer psychology classes to allow Wilson to learn what he erroneously believes he already knows, but not until some progress is made. Leave to discretion of therapist.

Maximoff: 

Maximoff is DEEPLY delusional. Severely diminished sense of responsibility, delusions of grandeur, parasitic tendencies, manipulative personality, possible antisocial personality disorder. Further personality testing recommended. Rehabilitation is unlikely to ever occur. Maximoff (and others) insist that she is a child despite the fact that she is a 26 year old woman, an adult whose brain is fully formed and an adult in the eyes of every known society on Earth. Maximoff ignores facts and evidence if they do not fit her version of the world. Believes that “sometimes people die” is an appropriate and reasonable response to causing casualties. Maximoff blames Tony Stark for her parents’ and brother’s deaths, says it was a Stark bomb that landed on her childhood home and killed her parents. Information gathered from the SHIELD Data Dump, Hydra files, and Tony Stark all clearly show that the bomb she saw was a fake. Hydra notes that, upon discovery of the fake weaponry, Maximoff and her brother were not informed of the fact and were instead encouraged to focus anger and hatred on Tony Stark. She has ignored all past walk-through explanations that Tony Stark did not design, build, sell, aim, or fire the weapon that was sold under the table by Obadiah Stane (see 2008 Stark file).

Maximoff was VERY hostile and violent upon incarceration and shows no compunction for using her powers to influence the minds of others, use of the collar at all times recommended until more humane options are invented. Recommend consulting with Tony Stark for collar alternative. Recommend consulting with Dr. Stephen Strange to repair psychological damage caused by her powers prior to the collars use. Maximoff is filled with anger, but will show other emotions to attempt to manipulate others. DO NOT believe her when she cries or looks innocent- three guards have made that mistake and are comatose in the medical ward awaiting the arrival of Dr. Stephen Strange.

Daily therapy sessions recommended with powerful restraints to protect the therapist. Recommend constant rotation of guards to prevent gradual influence of Maximoff’s manipulations. Subject is not likely to ever be eligible for house arrest or release (she has nowhere to go anyway).

Further research into Maximoffs history, both with Hydra and before joining, is recommended. Recommend working with Sokovian government regarding research- Maximoff learned to use her powers somehow, and victims are very likely. Many cold cases could be closed with research into Maximoff.


	2. Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is captured and brought to the RAFT.  
> This is the initial evaluation done on her.

Romanoff: 

Romanoff is deeply manipulative. Research shows that she was thoroughly dehumanized starting at the age of four and trained to be manipulative- meaning that she is VERY GOOD at manipulation. She is not, regardless of what she may believe, a profiler. She has not been trained to profile people in any way and knows little about the field. She will attempt to gaslight and otherwise destabilize those around her to make them more susceptible to her manipulations. 

Romanoff is possibly delusional. She is under the impression that Tony Stark is responsible for the Accords and her subsequent incarceration, and is thus able to get her “out of trouble” whenever he wants. She believes that Stark is being petty and that this is a power-move. It is unclear if these are indeed delusions or yet another manipulation. Further evaluation, panel recommended, is needed. Recommend at least six evaluations, at least one done subtly enough that she won’t pick up on the fact that it is an evaluation, to ensure a proper conclusion is reached.

It is unclear whether release to house arrest will ever be possible for Romanoff.

Recommend increased security measures- Romanoff has burned many a past ally to save herself, and hundreds of highly trained spies from SHIELD and other organizations are likely looking for her to get revenge. 


	3. Rogers and Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are captured and brought to the RAFT. Bucky accepted defeat, but Steve fought it.

Rogers:

Rogers is delusional. He has delusions of grandeur and self-importance and shows a terrifyingly diminished sense of responsibility. He honestly believes that “the safest hands are [his] own,” a stance also shown by the terrorist group Hydra. Rogers appears to have a God complex, believing that his word is final and that he should be given unilateral control and permission to do what he wants. He has a Napoleon complex, likely stemming from pre-serum days when he was actually small. He believes that anyone who disagrees with him is a “bully.” He insists that he respects other people and their opinions, but blatantly disregards others with his actions and often next sentence. He will always feel the need to have a fight he can win with his fists and has always resorted to violence as a first option.

Rogers knows virtually nothing about politics or the modern world in general beyond some basics and a few major cultural events. He has no idea what the UN is and believes that the death penalty is guaranteed for his friend Bucky regardless of a trial. He is under the impression that Tony Stark and Thaddeus Ross wrote the Accords and that the Accords are just an attempt by the government to control heroes. 

Rogers’ judgement should have been called into question when he added Wanda Maximoff, a former(?) Hydra agent who openly hated Tony Stark, a man who was already on the team and who was solely responsible for financing the team and in charge of inventing and maintaining all Avengers gear and technology. That he has not been evaluated before is appalling.

He claims that Tony Stark cannot be trusted because he created Ultron, regardless of the court ruling and abundance of evidence proving Stark’s innocence. Rogers is paranoid when it comes to Stark- it is possible that soon he will devolve into thinking that Stark controls the whole world Big-Brother style. He has PTSD from his time in the army during World War II that went untreated and has led to a great deal of anger and violent tendencies. 

Rogers is clearly deeply disturbed due to lack of treatment of past psychological issues. Recommend daily therapy sessions with restraints to protect the therapist from violent outbursts. Recommend required classes to catch up on the things he missed between 1944 and 2012. Recommend providing access to global news sources such as newspapers and global news TV stations.

Rehabilitation and release to house arrest is possible, but not for a few years at least. He must learn to control his temper and overcome his God complex before this is possible.

Barnes:

Barnes has SEVERE PTSD. He has difficulty understanding the world, which was made worse by the efforts of Steve Rogers, which Barnes openly acknowledges. He will need classes and massive amounts of therapy to sort through what really happened and what he hallucinated or otherwise invented. Recommend daily solo therapy sessions without restraints and, once he is ready, group therapy one to three times a week.

Barnes has shown no violent or hostile tendencies and has cooperated entirely. Barnes actually WANTS to get help and heal. He fully acknowledges his hand in damages caused and carries guilt for the things he did while under Hydra’s control. He readily accepts responsibility for his actions, but does not shy away from giving others their fair portion of responsibility. 

Rehabilitation may never be achieved, but incarceration is not recommended. Recommend sending Barnes to a secure psychiatric facility for treatment.


End file.
